


Nudes

by Rheynin



Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Nude Photos, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:13:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27033238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rheynin/pseuds/Rheynin
Relationships: Cullen Rutherford/Original Character(s), Cullen Rutherford/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954042
Kudos: 10





	Nudes

Larissa looked at her phone, smiling at the message she’d just gotten. Though they hadn’t been dating very long, Cullen had made it a point to send her a text every single night since their first date. Sometimes it lead to conversation, and other times it was a simple “good night”, but he’d never failed her, not even once. Tonight was no exception. She’d barely laid down before the buzz of her phone, his “what’s up?” glowing on the screen.

“Not much.” She’d replied. “Just laying in bed.”

“Don’t believe you. It’s too early.”

She sent him a picture of her body as it looked to her, phone held up to her face to capture the image of her legs stretched out on the bed. They were bare except for the thin cotton shorts she wore, and crossed at the ankles. The dim yellow light of her lamp shone across them, accenting the curves of her thighs and calves. His response was quick.

“Lovely, but that could be anyone’s legs. Haven’t seen enough of yours to be sure yet.”

Laughing quietly at his comment, she took another picture, this time of her face. Her head rested against the pillow, hair pulled back in a neat ponytail, while her tank top hugged her figure tightly. She noticed with some satisfaction that her nipples were clearly visible, poking up stiffly against the fabric. Cullen just seemed to have that effect on her.

“Satisfied now?”

“That you are in bed? Yes. Otherwise . . . not so much.”

“And that means . . . ?”

“That you shouldn’t send me such delightful pictures. They only serve to whet my appetite, without giving me the gratification I would prefer.”

She smile wickedly, biting her lip. Was he suggesting what she hoped he was? They hadn’t had the opportunity to get in bed together yet, but oh, how she’d wanted to. He was a delectable specimen of manhood. A date with him never ended without her resorting to her toy box to work off the frustration that welled within her. To do so along with him . . . the idea was too delicious to ignore. To hell with caution.

She slipped off her shorts and underwear, trading their practical cotton for her sexiest pair of lace and silk. Then, she returned to laying on her bed, pulling up her tank to reveal the soft curve of her stomach. Carefully, she aimed her phone to take shot after shot, cropping in on the lace at her hips or the way the silk disappeared between the junction of her thighs. When she’d taken plenty, she picked the ones she liked best and sent them off. 

It took several minutes for her to get a response, but when she did, it was exactly as she’d hoped.

“I’m not sure you understand what you’re doing to me right now.”

Another devious grin. “So . . . show me.”

Several seconds later she received a shot of his lap, covered in soft grey sweatpants, a very visible, very large tent in the middle. It was followed by another, his hand grasping it through his pants to show off to her how thick he was- and he was definitely not a disappointment in that department. She stared at the photos, stroking the satin between her legs while she thought about how badly she wished she could straddle him, rubbing herself against him over and over.

The next photo he got was her legs spread to show the wide wet spot on the fabric, captioned “just look at what you do to me”.

She chewed her bottom lip, smiling with anticipation as she waited for his reply. This time there were no pictures, but his words were enough to make her gasp.

“If I had my way, I’d do a great deal more than that- and your knickers would absolutely NOT be involved.”

Slipping off the lace to reveal her wet, bare pussy, she spread her legs in front of her phone. As she took the pictures this time, she used her fingers to spread herself open wide, to show him exactly how much she wanted him. She sent them off with a single word.

“Done.”

His reply was swift and short.

“FUCK.”

Then he followed up with a short video of his cock, thick and dripping, that beautifully sexy voice of his in the background.

“I want this inside of you right now. I want to toss you on that perfect ass of yours and fuck you until you can’t walk, speak, or remember your name.”

She groaned hungrily as her fingers played up and down the length of her slick folds. Instead of texting him back, this time she called. The breathless sound of his hello told her he was doing the exact same thing she was. She moaned his name, low and breathy, and heard him curse softly. As her fingers moved faster against her, his breathing sped, until both of them were moaning loudly into the phone, each sound drawing the other’s orgasm closer.

It was Larissa who got there first, swearing loudly as her body convulsed with pleasure. Her head tossed back and forth, a string of yeses mixed with Cullen’s name falling from her lips as the phone fell to the bed beside her. Distantly, she heard Cullen’s voice, then a groan that told her he’d fallen over the edge just behind her.

When both of their breathing had returned to normal, she looked to see that Cullen had disconnected. Before she could wonder why, a photo came through, one of Cullen’s semi-hard cock with thick, white cum dripping down his shaft and over his hand.

She returned one of herself, face still flushed and lips pink, her hair mussed, the perfect post-orgasmic expression.

“Thanks for the good time. See you this weekend?”

“Absolutely. But this time, we’re staying in.”


End file.
